


Sugar Dom

by ShalineLawrence



Series: Shaline’s Super Short Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence
Summary: You and Suga have a healthy sex life, and after experiencing Suga dom you once, you asked him to do it again.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Shaline’s Super Short Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820779
Kudos: 61





	Sugar Dom

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS.
> 
> This piece mentions of an attack to reader that happened when she was in middle school. Please read with care. Also, no safe word is used, but the dom does noticed the sub needs to stop.

Suga was always normally a very laid back and observant person. But this…..this was only something that you have ever seen once. And boy did he apologize afterwards for it. But tonight, you asked him to do it again. “If only you are ok with it Sugar…...remember the code word and signal?” You nod.

“Crow.” You whispered and also made the hand sign you both had talked about which made Suga smile. He tenderly kissed you before he broke it. And like a switch was turned on, Suga had this look in his eyes before he roughly kissed you. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and forcibly explored your mouth before pulling his lips away. You felt his hand trail before his mouth as he pulled one of your nipples into his mouth and bit it before sucking on it really hard. He pinched the other one while he took a handful of your boob into his hand, kneading it roughly. You cried out at the force, but you assured him that it was an ok cry and he continued. 

"Sugar....." He growled and his other hand went down to your clit and started rubbing it with force and intensity causing your back to arch and your arms tried to fly to his head, momentarily forgetting that he had tied them above your head. Your legs, free, squirmed before he grabbed behind your knees and folded you slightly as he captured your pussy with his mouth, never relenting. 

Suga bit your inner thigh, lightly though, before he wrapped his lips around your clit and began sucking hard, biting gently and sticking his tongue as deep as he could in your hole. Your back continued to arch as Suga didn't relax or let up. Your moans mixed with pleasure screams, looking into his eyes as he glanced back to you as he ate you out. He wrapped one arm around your leg as he pushed one finger, two fingers, three......four fingers into your hole and started blasting your hole, roughly finger fucking you and watching you writhe beneath him. Your moans were enough to let him know you weren't in pain.

He growled as he trailed his mouth up to your chest, capturing a nipple in his mouth, and sucking violently at it. The blood rushing to the area, turning it pinker than normal. He used his free hand to gently lift your breast just enough for Suga to capture that area the bottom of your breast meets your torso and sucked at it, marking it as his territory. Your cries still held pleasure and that was enough for him to keep going. When he felt your orgasm come, he moved his fingers through your orgasm before he pulled them out. But he didn’t waste any time, slamming his cock into your mouth. “Suck my cock, Sugar. Make your master cum deep within your tiny throat.” He growled as he started slamming his hips against your face, recapturing your pussy within his mouth.

You moaned against his cock as his ministrations to your pussy were making you wild, and his hips slapping against your face was no exception either. The more he went rough on your clit, the more you moaned. The more you moaned, the more his hips bucked in your mouth. And the more he bucked, the more Suga moaned in your pussy and caused him to go rougher. It was an endless cycle before your back arched and his hips slammed into your face hard as you both came hard at the same time. Suga smirked before he moved. “Hold that cum in your mouth, Sugar…..Don’t you dare swallow it.” He growled in your ear after he moved. He grabbed your hips and opened you up, slamming his cock deep in your pussy. 

You cried out in pleasure as Suga’s hand made contact with your ass, giving it a hard slap before he ruthlessly pounded in and out of your pussy. It didn’t hurt at first. It was quite pleasurable but the more and more Suga pounded, it started to hurt. You didn’t want to say anything, it wasn’t unbearable yet. “Sugar…..fuck…...you’re so tight…….” Suga moaned as he pounded you. Something flashed in your head. Something you had long since suppressed, but it was nothing. Nothing you had to stop this time for. But you suddenly felt Suga stop. “Sugar? Are you ok? Swallow if you need.” You looked at him and worry crossed his face. His eyes were locked onto you. But you shook your head, swallowing so you could speak.

“No I’m fine….keep going…..” You tried to keep even, but the look in Suga’s eyes spoke he noticed it. In a flash you were released from the bindings and he held you close. “Koushi…..I’m fine….”

“Sugar….please, you can’t hide things from me. You’re not fine. That last scream held a tinge of fear. Sugar. If I scared you, you got to use the safe word or signal.” Suga stroked your head. Just that motion caused everything to crash down. Tears started flowing as you held him.

“You…..you didn’t scare me…..but I think a past memory crept up…….something I tried to suppress….” Suga held you tightly. Hearing that he didn’t scare you was good. “You remember when I told you I was attacked when I was in Middle School?” Suga nodded. “What if it was from that?” Suga kissed you gently.

“Maybe…..but let’s not do this again for a while, ok? Sugar, I love you and care for you. Everyone is not made for this type of stuff…..and honestly, I don’t prefer to do this. I don’t like binding you.” You snuggled into his arms, drying your tears. It made Suga feel better knowing he wasn’t the cause of your fear. He laid back on the bed and held you tightly on top of him. “Sugar. I don’t want to do something that makes you scared of me. And if it brings up a memory that you wish to not remember, then we shouldn’t do it. And not just if you think I want to keep going. You are more important than some little sex game. Suga reached over and pulled over the heated blanket and pulled it over both of you and turned it on high, just like you liked it. 

“Koushi…….thank you. And I love you too.” You leaned up and kissed him. Though you wanted to deepen it, you felt in Suga’s body language to just keep it light. You reached up and ran some fingers through his hair and he smiled. Slowly, both of your fell asleep, holding on to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading. I cannot stress enough, safe words are important. Not everyone is as observant as Suga, so if you need to stop, Sub or Dom, use the safe word. And aftercare is HIGHLY IMPORTANT AND NOT OPTIONAL. Sub aftercare is super important and so is Dom aftercare. I hope this piece, though hot and heavy, can still be used to show the importance of safe words and aftercare.


End file.
